the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Wang Film Productions
' Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd.' (also known as Hong Guang Animation (宏廣) and Cuckoo's Nest Studio) is one of the oldest and most prolific Taiwanese-American animation studios. The company, based in Xindian, Taipei and Los Angeles, California, has done animation/ink and paint for various TV shows and films for studios in North America, Europe and Asia. History Wang Film/Cuckoo's Nest, the studio's original name, was founded by James C.Y. Wang (王中元)/Wang Zhongyuan, Hsu Chih-wei and Lu Kuang-chi started the studio in 1978 as an overseas facility for the U.S. animation outlet Hanna–Barbera. Hanna-Barbera send Jerry Smith to help set up the company and eventual owned half the company. Many employees from Chunghwa Cartoon came to work at Cuckoo's Nest Studio along with employees from Ying Ren Cartoon and Shang Shang. Don Patterson was brought on board as a trainer. The company started with about 50 employees but soon had 300. In the company's first year, 17 episodes were produced for Hanna–Barbera. Quickly, they had contracts with Walt Disney, Warner Brothers, and Universal. With increased wages and foreign exchange rates, Cuckoo's was being priced out of the outsourcing market. Thus the CNS began restructuring. A Chinese subsidiary was opened in 1990 in Zhuhai, southern Guangdong province. In 1991, Cuckoo's Nest had to lay off 200 employees in Taipei. The company began computerization to reduced cost, while training some that would have been laid off to operate the computers. By 1993, the company had capacity to produce 200 half hour episodes each year. In 1993, a Shanghai unit, possibly a joint venture, was under consideration with Bangkok as an alternative. Also, internal developed and produced material was expected to start hitting the market in Mid-1994. Artists there work on such popular shows as CBS' "Garfield," "Care Bears" and "Winnie the Pooh," Hanna-Barbera's "The Jetsons," Fox's "Bobby's World" and Warner Bros.' "Tiny Toons." The company is also famous for their work on the overseas production for Nelvana's Care Bears franchise, Film Roman's Garfield and Friends and Bobby's World, Klasky Csupo's Rugrats pilot and first season, Disney's DuckTales and Stretch Films' Courage the Cowardly Dog. They also helped produce effects for the 1982 film Tron and some Peanuts television specials, production ink & paint matting, and animation assistance. Thai Wang Film Productions Thai Wang Film Productions was a division of Wang Film Productions located in Bangkok, Thailand. Productions * Goof Troop (1992) - ink & paint for 6 episodes * The Thief and the Cobbler (1993, Richard Williams Productions, Fred Calvert Productions and Allied Filmmakers) * Gargoyles (1994) - "Awakening, Part 2" * Timon & Pumbaa (1995–1996) * Road Rovers (1996) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996, Disney Television Animation) (as Thai Wang Film Production Co., Ltd.) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996–1998) * Quack Pack (1996) - 2 episodes * Jungle Cubs (1996) * Kleines Arschloch (1997) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997–1998) - 13 episodes * Babes in Toyland (1997, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997, CINAR Animation) * Belle's Magical World (1998, DisneyToon Studios) (as Thai Wang Film Production Co., Ltd.) * Hercules: The Animated Series (1998) - 5 episodes * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) * Max und Moritz (1999) * Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999, Disney Television Animation) * Detention (1999) * Dragon Tales (1999) (Season 1) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * Poochini's Yard (2000) * Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2002, Nelvana) * Back to School with Franklin (2003, Nelvana) * Stuart Little (2003, Sony Pictures Television and Adelaide Productions) * The Pumpkin of Nyefar (2004) * Leroy & Stitch (2006, Disney Television Animation; Digital Production) Hong Guang Animation Hong Guang Animation is a division of Wang Film Productions located in Suzhou, Jiangsu, China. Productions *''Benjamin Blümchen'' *''Bibi Blocksberg'' *''Kangoo'' (Season 2) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (1997-2001) *''Loggerheads'' (1997) *''Princess Sissi'' (1997-1998) *''Dumb Bunnies'' (1998–1999) *''Mythic Warriors'' (1998-2000) *''The Lionhearts'' (1998) *''George and Martha'' (1999–2000) *''Rescue Heroes'' (1999-2000) (Season 1) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1999-2000) (Season 2) *''Little Bear'' (1999-2001) (Season 5) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2000–2002) *''Nick & Perry'' (2000-2001) *''Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf'' (2000, Evening Sky) *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' (2001-2003) *''Fillmore!'' (2002) *''My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday'' (2003, SD Entertainment) *''Winx Club'' (2004) (Season 1) *''Altair in Starland'' (2004) *''Zeroman'' (2004) *''My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds'' (2004, SD Entertainment) *''Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' (2005, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away'' (2005, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas'' (2005, Hasbro and SD Entertainment) *''Asterix and the Vikings'' (2006) *''Forest Friends'' (2006-2007) *''My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow'' (2006, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place'' (2007, SD Entertainment) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' (2007-2008) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2007-2008) (Season 1) *''Tutenstein: Clash of the Pharaohs'' (2008) *''My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure'' (2009, SD Entertainment) CGCG CGCG is a computer-animation studio that is a division of Wang Film Productions. Productions *''Bob the Builder'' (1998-2012) (Later seasons, replaced by Rainmaker Entertainment for the reboot) *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO'' *''Genki Genki Nontan'' (2004) *''Pet Alien'' (2005) *''D.I.C.E. (2005) (CGI only; with Studio Galapagos, Studio Bihou and Saruchin Company) *''Rockman.EXE Beast'' (2006) *''Saru Get You -On Air-'' (2006-2007) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007-2010) (with Disney Television Animation and Polygon Pictures) *''The Future Is Wild (2007-2008) (Animated version) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) (with Warner Bros., Lucasfilm, Lucasfilm Animation, Industrial Light & Magic, Production I.G and Polygon Pictures) *''The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) (with DreamWorks Animation Television and Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *''Abunai Sisters Koko & Mika'' (2009) (CG Modeling) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2009-2012) (with Nickelodeon Animation Studio, Frederator Studios, Technicolor India and Oktobor Animation in New Zealand) *''Hero Factory'' (2010-2014) (all entries up to "Brain Attack") *''Appleseed XIII'' (2011) (Mo-Cap; Production Coodination) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013); (with Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment) *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (2012-2018) (with DreamWorks Animation Television; layouts; animation by Original Force) **''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' (animation on most episodes; layouts only on a few episodes) *''Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' (2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-2014) (with Warner Bros. Animation, DC Entertainment and Xentrix Studios) *''Blade & Soul'' (2014) (Mo-Cap for the Ending Animation) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2014-2018) *''Schwarzesmarken'' (2016) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) (Mo-Cap Assistance) *''Aikatsu Stars!'' (2016-2018) (CG Cooperation) *''The Master of Ragnarok & Blesser of Einherjar'' (2018) *''Star Wars Resistance'' (2018) (with Lucasfilm Animation and Polygon Pictures) Feature films Films produced by Wang Film Productions Company *''Uncle Niou's Great Adventure'' (1982) *''Doraemon Robot Wars'' (1983) *''Funky Space Monkey'' *''Fire Ball'' (2005) *''Lin Wang'' (2018) (currently in production) ;Productions: *''The Adventures of Brer Rabbit'' (2006, Universal Animation Studios) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''Annabelle's Wish'' (1997, Ralph Edward Productions) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1997, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002, Universal Animation Studios) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2004, Universal Animation Studios) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997, DisneyToon Studios) *''Bebe's Kids'' (1992, Hyperion Pictures) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (2003, Lego, Create TV & Film, Creative Capers Entertainment and CGGC) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (2004, Create TV & Film, Miramax Film and Creative Capers Entertainment) *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' (2005, Lego, Miramax Film and Creative Capers Entertainment) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987, Hyperion Pictures and Atlantic/Kushner-Locke) *''Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' (2005, SD Entertainment) *''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' (1987, Nelvana) *''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, Nelvana) *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' (1986, Nelvana) *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003, Paramount Pictures, Universal Animation Studios and Nickelodeon) *''Curious George'' (2006, Universal Animation Studios) *''Felidae'' (1994, TFC Trickompany, Animationstudio Ludewig, Uli Meyer Animation and Natterjack Animation) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992, Kroyer Films, Youngheart Productions and FAI Films) *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' (1998, WildBrain) *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' (1986, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Tonka) *''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1999, Disney Television Animation) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party'' (2005, Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes'' (2006, Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever'' (2007, Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *''How the Toys Saved Christmas'' (1997, Alpha Film, Lanterna Magica and Monipoly Productions) *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007, Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000, DreamWorks Animation LLC) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2000, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2001, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2002, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' (2003, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2005, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2006, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007, Universal Animation Studios) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2006, Disney Television Animation) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000, DisneyToon Studios) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical'' (2015, Disney Television Animation) *''Mulan II'' (2005, DisneyToon Studios) *''My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday'' (2003, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds'' (2004, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away'' (2005, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas'' (2005, Hasbro and SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow'' (2006, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place'' (2007, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure'' (2009, SD Entertainment) *''My Scene Goes Hollywood'' (2005, Miramax Family Films) *''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Harlech Television Cymru/Wales) *''The Pagemaster'' (1994, Turner Feature Animation) *''Phineas and Ferb'' Decology (2009–2015) (with Synergy Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown'' (2009, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation'' (2009, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne'' (2013, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel'' (2013, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb Save Summer'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Night of the Living Pharmacists'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: The O.W.C.A. Files'' (2015, Disney Television Animation) *''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011, Disney Television Animation) (A Disney Channel Original Movie) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1997, Nelvana) *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' (1988, Carolco Pictures, Atlantic/Kushler-Locke and The Maltese) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990, Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''The Pumpkin of Nyefar'' (2004) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991, Hyperion Pictures) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003, Warner Bros. Animation) *''Tarzan & Jane'' (2002, Disney Television Animation) *''The Tale of Tillie's Dragon'' (1995, Stribling Productions) *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' (1993, Richard Williams Productions, Fred Calvert Productions and Allied Filmmakers) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992, Turner Entertainment, Film Roman, and WMG) *''Tom Sawyer'' (2000, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''Tron'' (1982, Walt Disney Productions and Lisberger Studios) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002, DisneyToon Studios) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999, DisneyToon Studios) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Fight for the Netherworld'' (1994, Pierrot) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie'' (1993, Pierrot) *''Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain'' (1983, Paragon Films) TV shows Outsourced from Disney Television Animation *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1997–1998) *''The 7D'' (Season 2) *''Aladdin (TV series)'' (1994) - 14 half-hour episodes: Elemental, My Dear Jasmine, To Cure a Thief, My Fair Aladdin, Web of Fear, Seems Like Old Crimes: Part 1, Seems Like Old Crimes: Part 2, The Love Bug, The Vapor Chase, The Day the Bird Stood Still, Smells Like Trouble, Armored and Dangerous, Dune Quixote, The Prophet Motive and Sea No Evil. *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Bonkers'' (1993–1994) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1989–1991, Seasons 2 and 3 only) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) - 3 half-hour episodes: The Darkwing Squad, Inside Binkie's Brain and Slime Okay, You're Okay. *''DuckTales'' (some 1987 and 1989–1990 episodes only) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006–2008) *''Fillmore!'' (2002) *''Gargoyles'' - "Enter Macbeth" *''Goof Troop'' (1992–1993) - 8 half-hour episodes: Buddy Building, Where There's a Will, There's a Goof, Terminal Pete, Rally Round the Goof, Frankengoof, Calling All Goofs, Pistolgeist and Tee for Two. *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (1998–1999) - 12 episodes *''House of Mouse'' (2001-2004) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1996–1998) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001–2003) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–2006) *''The Lion Guard'' (2017–present, Season 2) *''The Little Mermaid (TV series)'' (1992–1994) *''Marsupilami'' (1993–1994) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2014–2016) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (1999-2001) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1996–1997) - 2 episodes: "Dungeons and Ducks", "Puck Fiction" *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016–present) (with Synergy Animation) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1991) - 5 episodes: "Sorry, Wrong Slusher", "A Pooh Day Afternoon", "Home is Where the Home Is", "The Wise Have It", "To Dream the Impossible Scheme" *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2007–2015) *''Quack Pack'' - (1996) - 5 episodes *''Raw Toonage'' (1992) *''The Replacements'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1995) *''TaleSpin'' (1990–1991) - 8 half-hour episodes: The Bigger They Are, the Louder the Oink, Bearly Alive, On a Wing and Bear, The Old Man and the SeaDuck, Sheepskin Deep, Waiders of the Wost Tweasure, Mach One for the Gipper and A Jolly Molly Christmas. *''Teacher's Pet (TV series)'' (2001) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995–1999) *''The Weekenders'' (2000–2001) *''W.I.T.C.H. (TV series)'' (Season 1) Outsourced from Hanna-Barbera *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985–1986, uncredited) - 13 half-hour episodes: To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before, Scoobra Kadoobra, Me and My Shadow Demon, Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye, That's Monstertainment, Ship of Ghouls, A Spooky Little Ghoul Like You, When You Witch Upon a Star, It's a Wonderful Scoob, Scooby in Kwackyland, Coast-to-Ghost, The Ghouliest Show on Earth and Horror-Scope Scoob *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (Season 1) *''The Biskitts'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977-1980, uncredited) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (Hanna-Barbera version) *''Capitol Critters'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999–2002) *''The Dukes'' (1983, uncredited) *''Fish Police'' (1992) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986–1988) *''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980-1982, uncredited) *''Foofur'' (1986-1988) *''Fred and Barney Meet the Thing'' (uncredited) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985–1987) *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (uncredited) *''Gravedale High'' (1990-1991) *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' (1985–1993, direct-to-video series) *''The Jetsons'' (1980's revival, 1985 episodes only, uncredited) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (Season 2, uncredited) *''Laverne and Shirley in the Army'' (1981-1982, uncredited) *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Pac-Man'' (1983; uncredited) *''Paw Paws'' (1985-1986, uncredited) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' *''Popeye and Son'' (1987–1988) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988–1991) *''Shirt Tales'' (uncredited) *''The Smurfs'' (Animation production shared with Toei Animation on some episodes during season 6–8) *''Snorks'' (1984–1989) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (direct to video series, 1990) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990–1993) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991–1992) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985–1987) *''What-A-Cartoon'' (some shorts) *''Wildfire'' (1986–1987) Outsourced from Warner Bros. Animation *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2005) *''Detention'' *''Histeria!'' (1998–2000) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–1998) *''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (1998) *''Taz-Mania'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990–1992) - 30 half-hour episodes: The Looney Beginning (animated by Kennedy Cartoons with a few scenes by Wang Film Productions), You Asked for It, Rock 'n' Roar, Career Oppor-Toon-ities, Dating, Acme Acres Style, Hare Raising Night, Citizen Max, Prom-ise Her Anything, The Acme Acres Zone, Starting from Scratch, Looking Out for the Little Guy, Spring in Acme Acres, Ask Mr. Popular, Europe in 30 Minutes, Fairy Tales for the 90's, Here's Hamton, No Toon Is An Island, Return to the Acme Acres Zone, Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool!, Viewer Mail Day, K-ACME TV, High Toon (animated by Kennedy Cartoons with a few scenes by Wang Film Productions), Going Places, Best of Buster Day, Toon TV, New Class Day, Flea for Your Life, Weekday Afternoon Live, Buster's Directorial Debut and The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain. *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002–2003) - 4 half-hour episodes: It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine, Roller Ghoster Ride, A Scooby-Doo Christmas and Pompeii and Circumstance. Outsourced from other studios *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (1997-2001) *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' (1988–1990) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (2nd series produced in association with BRB Internacional, Spain) *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Beetlejuice (TV series)'' *''Benjamin Blümchen'' *''Bibi Blocksberg'' *''Bobby's World'' (1990–1998) *''Bobobobs'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (Seasons 2-5) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1991–1992) *''Care Bears'' (Nelvana series) *''ChalkZone'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Chucklewood Critters'' Asiana Wang (Season 2) *''The Video Adventures of Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (Nelvana series) *''The Comic Strip'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dog Tracer'' *''Dragon Tales'' (Season 1) *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' (2nd series produced in association with BRB Internacional, Spain and Thames Television, UK) *''Eek! The Cat'' *''The Fairytaler'' (2004–2005) *''Family Dog'' (1993) *''Fantastic Four'' (First Season only. Animation production shared with Kennedy Cartoons) *''The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992) *''Free Willy (TV series)'' *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' *''Garbage Pail Kids'' *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988–1994) *''Generation O!'' *''Hey Arnold!'' (Seasons 1 and 2) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985–1987, Animation production shared with Shaft and Hanho Heung-Up) *''Inspector Gadget'' (first season only, 12 episodes: Down on the Farm, Gadget at the Circus, The Amazon, Movie Set, Amusement Park, Art Heist, M.A.D. Trap, Eye of the Dragon, King Wrong, Pirate Island, Smeldorado and So It Is Written) *''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' *''James Bond Jr.'' (1991) *''Jungledyret Hugo'' (TV series, overseas animation) *''Kidd Video'' (TV series, overseas animation with Cuckoo's Nest Studios) *''Kissyfur'' (Season 2) *''The Land Before Time'' (2007–2008) *''Lazer Tag Academy'' *''Lenny & Sid'' *''Life with Louie'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' (Seasons 1 and 2) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Madballs: Escape from Orb'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''The Mask'' (Season 1) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (1987–1988) *''Momo'' *''Mort & Phil'' (TV series, produced in association with BRB Internacional, Spain and RTL Television, Germany) *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''The Mozart Band'' *''My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic'' (Season 1) *''Ned's Newt'' *''The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil'' *''New Kids on the Block (TV series)'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''The Oz Kids'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (uncredited) *''The Pink Panther'' (1993 series) *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Poochini's Yard'' (2000) *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (3 episodes only) *''Rugrats'' (Pilot & 1st season only) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Sandokan'' (BRB International) (1992) *''Silverhawks'' (uncredited) *''Slimer! And The Real Ghostbusters'' (Slimer! segments) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (1985–1987) *''Stickin' Around'' (Season 1) *''Street Sharks'' (Season 2) *''Stripperella'' (3 episodes) *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' (2003) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1995–2001) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''ThunderCats'' (1985–1989) (uncredited) *''Troll Tales'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Ulysses 31'' (uncredited) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (Season 2) *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' *''Winx Club'' (2004) (Season 1) *''Zazoo U'' Television films and specials *''The Betty Boop Movie Mystery'' (1989) (co-produced by King Features) *''The Bug Hunt'' (1996, Disney Television Animation) *''Care Bears Nutcracker Suite'' (1988, Nelvana and Telefilm Canada) *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) (co-produced by Southern Star Productions) *''Christmas in Tattertown'' (1988, Nickelodeon) *''The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special'' (1988, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Garfield's Feline Fantasies'' and Garfield Gets a Life (1990, 1991, Film Roman, United Media and PAWS, Inc.) *''Hägar the Horrible: Hägar Knows Best'' (1989, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10'' TV movies (1987–1988, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Peanuts'' (three specials, Snoopy's Reunion, It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown & You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown, 1991, 1992, 1994) *''Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Tiny Toon Spring Break'' (1994, Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Entertainment) *''The Town Santa Forgot'' (1993, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1987, Rankin/Bass Productions) *''Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982, Hanna-Barbera Productions) See also * List of animation studios * List of companies of Taiwan * List of companies of Thailand References External links * Official website, October 2007 (accessed at the Wayback Machine) * * * ** ** * Category:Taiwanese animation studios Category:Companies based in Bangkok Category:Companies based in Taipei Category:Entertainment companies established in 1978 Category:Entertainment companies of Taiwan Category:Warner Bros. Category:Government-owned companies of Taiwan